Never Been Innocent
by kaykay1307
Summary: "You know what sucks?" i screamed at him, "When you fall for a guy you know your not right for! but you fall anyway! and you hope and hope that he just might be different, but he never is!"   His face showed shock, but i left.  FredxO.C. m just in case.
1. Prologue

**when i wrote this beggining i was thinking(and listening) to two different songs. Alyssa lies by Jason Michael and Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride.**

www. youtube. com /watch?v=n Lh5vbBLpxI&feature=r elated

**Alyssa Lies&Concrete Angel(no spaces)**

www. youtube. com /watch?v= KtNYA4pAGjI

**hey so guys...enjoy**

**disclaimer:i don't own hp, jk rowling does...i do however own Aubrey and every single word she says.**

* * *

><p>knew what was coming. It always came when he was drunk. My cheek stung and my vision blurred. I cried and ran out the door crying. I ran as fast as my small six year old legs could go. I kept going into the forest, farther and farther away till I reached an all too familiar tree. Up the tree I climb until I had reached a grove that I could comfortably sit in and bawl my eyes out without any one hearing me.<p>

I screamed, yelled and bawled as loud as I could throwing branches or whatever else my hand found in its clutch's. Suddenly I hear voices, talking and coming closer.

"Fred, I think we're getting closer. It's getting louder." A voice said and an almost similar one answered back.

"Yeah, either that or we're just getting crazier."

"Okay, whatever. Let's just fan out and look." The first voice said and I realized they were looking for the source of the crying. They were looking for me! Quickly I tried to stifle myself by shoving my fist into my mouth. Still sniffling, I sat there clenching and unclenching my other fist.

"Found it George!" I heard to my right and turned my head to see a grinning, freckled boy boasting a head full of frizzy red hair.

"I'm not an it!" I said slightly annoyed.

"Oh sorry," The boy said not sounding at all sorry, "George! It's a girl! That better? Anyway hullo I'm Forge."

"And I'm Gred," I hear to my left and turn to see an exactly identical face, right down to the last freckle and the goofy grin, "What's your name?"

"My-my name?" I asked confusedly as I tried to wipe the tears from my face with the back of my hand. Nobody had ever asked me my name.

"Yeah your name. You know that word your parents decide to call you when you're born. That would be your name."

"I know what my name is!" I snap to the boy on my right, whose grin never falters for even the slightest second.

"Oh okay then do tell us, please."

"It's Aubrey. My name is Aubrey."

"Well hullo Miss. Aubrey! Might I ask why you were crying?"

"That's none of your business!" I snap and brushing past them, I start to climb down the tree, "I have to go now, so bye!"

They followed me down the tree and just as I was about to begin my walk towards my house, they each grabbed one of my arms, dragging me in the opposite direction of my house.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling violently against their grips.

"Eh, I don't think we should, what do you think George?"

"Nope."

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me!" I said frantically struggling even more.

"To the Burrow. We're friend napping you from your friends," At these words I stop struggling and become limp. I mumble something.

"What?" both the twins ask glancing down at me.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" I scream once again struggling against the two of them.

"What?" they cried together as they stopped.

"I'M OF FREAK OF NATURE WHO'S OWN PARENTS DON'T EVEN WANT AND WHO HAS NO FRIENDS!" I yell even louder and I can feel the tears sliding out my eyes and down my face. "There now LET ME GO!" they share a look over my head.

"Okay." They let me go but before I can leave they spin me around so I'm facing them, "Say Aubrey, how would you like to be friends?"

"Huh?" I ask blinking at the tears that were still escaping my eyes.

"Do you want to be friends?" one of them asks again impatiently. I stare at them. Nobody's ever asked me that.

"Uh, sure?" I say and just as the words escape my mouth, the heavens open up and it starts pouring down rain.

"Ahh! Come on Fred!" One of the twins says and takes off running. The other one turns to go and I can feel the disappointment inside of me. I start to walk home when I hear someone call out behind me.

"Hey wait! Do you want to come over?" I turn to see the boy who first found me walking over with his red hair plastered on his forehead and that goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah." I say smiling back and walking over to him.

"Okay good!" he grabs my hand and starts running dragging me with him. I'm still wearing a smile, the first genuine smile that's been on my face in a looonnnggg while.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter uno

**:D i finished it! ENJOY**

**disclaimer:I wish i owned hp but oh well**

**Here's the thing we started out friends  
>It was cool but it was all pretend<strong>

Hurry up Roeland!" I shouted over my shoulder at my fourteen year old sister, who was slowly dragging her suitcase in the dirt behind her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I heard her grumble as I gave my own suitcase one last tug and exited the woods. I stopped and stood there, a small smiling playing on my lips, as I stared across the vast field and up at the Burrow, where inside my best friends were. Roeland came up beside me and for some time we just stood there, staring, in silence.

"So...are we just gonna stand here all day dreaming about going inside the Burrow or are we actually going to go inside?" she said finally breaking the silence.

"Huh?" I asked looking over at her, "Oh yeah. Come on, I'll race you!" we both took off running towards the Burrow door, neck in neck, as our suitcases were dragged behind us. We reached it at about the same time.

"Ha I win!" Roeland said grinning and pumping her fist up into the air as we both gasped for air.

"No…you…don't!" I said between breaths.

"Yes I do!" she insisted.

"Cheater." I mumbled reaching for the doorknob and giving it a twist. The door swung open and we both stepped inside. It was barely nine and yet already the aroma of bacon and eggs filled the sir. People could be heard bustling around upstairs. Mr. Weasley rushed downstairs.

"Morning ladies," he said rushing past us towards the fireplace, "Bye ladies, got to hurry to work!" he took some Floo powder into his hand before stepping in and throwing.

"See ya!" Roeland said dragging her suitcase into the hall and closing the door.

"Ahh…it's good to be home." I said smiling.

"Well it's good to have you home, darling." We heard Molly say as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Are you two hungry?" she asked poking her head from around the corner.

"No." I answered shaking my head.

"Are you sure honey?" she said coming out as she wiped her hands on a towel. I could still hear the dishes moving around the kitchen. She gave us a both a quick hug. "You two look as thin as a pole. Come on and I'll fix you an early lunch."

"No, no Molly, I'm goo-" I began but I'm suddenly interrupted by the clamoring of feet coming down the stairs, and yelling.

"Mum! We're going to meet Aubrey and Roe!" one of the twins shouted as their identical faces appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, never mind mum!" Fred yelled when he saw us, a small smile forming on his lips. "Hey guys." Molly placed her hands on her hips and stared them down with the mum evil eye.

"I thought I told you boys to go down and help them with their bags! Instead you _slack_ off and let them carry their own luggage through the hot sun!" she said pursing her lips.

"We were going to help them mum, we swear! We were just getting ready to go help them," George said, throwing his hands into the air.

"It's really our fault Molly, we left earlier than we originally wrote," I said, coming to the aid of the twins.

Molly looked between me and the boys before finally sighing. "Boys take their bags up to Ginny's room," she commanded. They stepped forward.

"From the way she talks you'd think you two were a bunch of pansies," Fred breathed, as he brushed passed me to grab my suitcase.

"Yes but she does keep you in check." I whispered back with a smile. He grinned back at me, before heading upstairs with George.

I was about to follow them when Molly spoke to us.

"Sorry, they were supposed to come meet you. I hope it wasn't too hot out. Are you sure you're not hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something."

"I'm sure, but maybe Roe's hungry?" I said gesturing over to her. Molly turned her attention to her and I quickly slipped up the stairs.

After taking the stairs two at a time and passing various doors, I reached the one I was looking for. It had a huge F&G on it and caution tap all over it along with a STAY OUT, sign, which they really didn't need, since I was the only one ever brave enough to enter anyway. I turned the knob and to no surprise found it was locked, so I gave a loud knock. Voices came from the other side followed by the scrambling of feet, as someone rushed to the door.

"Aubrey?"

"No, its professor Snape you dumbbutts." There was a pause before I could hear the click of many locks being unlocked. The door slowly crept open to reveal Fred Weasley standing there.

"Hey you're not Snape!" he said accusingly. I just rolled my eyes and pushed past him, making my way towards the bed. He closes the door and begins to lock it as I flop down on his bed.

"Not much has changed." I said kicking my shoes off, "So whatcha guys doing?"

"Nothing much, just you know, the usual."Fred said plopping down beside me, "Do you want some Bertie Bott's every flavor beans?"

I looked at the box he held out suspiciously. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing." He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"How come I don't believe you then?"

"I have no idea. Maybe because you have trust issues?" he said with a small shrug, "but anyway I can assure you, there is nothing wrong with them."

"Uh huh, suurree. Hey George! What did he do to them?" I asked turning to look at the other red-headed twin who was sitting at a desk in the corner.

He shrugged, "As far as I know nothing, but this is Fred we're talking about."

"Oh wow hey! Hurt feeling here!" he said with a mock face of hurt on, "I'm not honestly that mean am I?"

"Sometimes," I said with a small shrug, "I mean remember last year, when you tried out that Forget Me potion on that poor innocent first year?"

"Hey he had it coming!"

"Plus the time you replaced Ron's food with dragon pooh," I said with a giggle, "And not to mention thousands to millions of pranks you've made up and pulled on people."

"Aw yes, good times, good times," he said placing a hand over his heart and wiping away an invisible tear.

"And what about when you placed a love potion in Aubrey's drin-… that was supposed to stay a secret, wasn't it?" George said whirling around with wide eyes.

**R&R and i will give love. which reminds me i don't wanna write the Quidditch World Cup. i know sad but maybe i'll change my mind...oh well.**


End file.
